Survival
"Survival" is the eleventh episode ending theme for the anime Akuma no Riddle. The song comes from Nio Hashiri's perspective on how she's had to survive on her own and how she'll continue to do so in her life as an assassin. The song is performed by Nio Hashiri's voice actress Yoshino Nanjo. Lyrics Japanese (Full)= Kaketeru mono dake atsumete mita kedo  Kokoro no sukima hirogaru bakari de Moshimo sekai ni hikari atte mo  Kitto watashi ni en wa nai kara Minikukute mo bukiyou demo Itsuka wa koko wo tobitatsu yo Akai hoshi wo michishirube ni  Daremo mitakoto nai basho e Hoshii mono nara donna shudan demo Sore ga ruuru de sore de ikite kita Hontou no koto wa daremo minna Oshiete kurenakatta Hito no nukumori ni kitai wa shinai Saigo ni nokoru no wa tada hitori Yubiori kazoeru chimitsu na keikaku Subete jibun no keisan doori ni  Ato wa emono ga wana ni kakareba Subete kanpeki umaku iku kedo Kami no me mo damaseru hodo ni  Jouzu na mane ga dekita tte  Honmono ni nare nai koto wa Saisho kara mou wakatteru Umareta hi kara nani mo motanakatta Me ni utsuru mono minna tanin datta  Tashika na mono nara nandemo ii  Semete hitotsu hoshikutte Dare no iu koto ga tadashii no ka Wakaranai mama soredemo ii sa Yogoreta mizube de kuufuku no mizutori wa Nukarumu jimen ni ashi wo torarenu you ni Hoshii mono nara donna shudan demo   Sore ga ruuru de sore de ikite kita Hontou no koto wa daremo minna Oshiete kurenakatta Hito no nukumori ni kitai wa shinai  Saigo ni nokoru no wa hitori  Sore mo ii iki no koreru nara |-|English (Full)= I tried collecting just the things that were missing But the spaces in my heart just kept getting bigger Even if light were to exist in this world It's probably not in the cards for me I may be ugly, I may be awkward But someday, I’ll fly away from here Using the red star as my guide I'll go to a place no one has ever seen If there’s something you want, use any means necessary That’s the rule and that’s how I’ve lived Did me the favor of telling me the truth No one, not anyone, I have no expectation of warmth from people What'll be left in the end is just me alone I count on my fingers, the steps for this elaborate scheme Everything’s going just as planned If the prey is trapped, then after that Everything will be perfect, so it’s all going well Even God’s eyes can be deceived If you can pull off a successful mimicry That I’d never be able to be the real thing I already knew from the beginning From the day I was born, I had nothing The people reflected in my eyes were all strangers If it’s a certain thing, then anything’s fine At least let me want that much Whose words are right? I’ve got no clue, but that’s fine by me It’s like the hungry shorebirds at the dirty waterside Can’t even keep their footing on the muddy ground If there’s something you want, use any means necessary That’s the rule and that’s how I’ve lived Did me the favor of telling me the truth No one, not anyone, I have no expectation of warmth from people The last one standing is alone And that’s fine by me, since I can survive that |-| Japanese (TV Size)= Kaketeru mono dake atsumete mita kedo Kokoro no sukima hirogaru bakari de  Moshimo sekai ni hikari atte mo Kitto watashi ni en wa nai kara Minikukute mo bukiyou demo Itsuka wa koko wo tobitatsu yo Akai hoshi wo michishirube ni Daremo mitakoto nai basho e Hoshii mono nara donna shudan demo Sore ga ruuru de sore de ikite kita Hontou no koto wa daremo minna  Oshiete kurenakatta Hito no nukumori ni kitai wa shinai Saigo ni nokoru no wa tada hitori |-| English (TV Size)= I tried collecting just the things that were missing But the spaces in my heart just kept getting bigger Even if light were to exist in this world It's probably not in the cards for me I may be ugly, I may be awkward But someday, I’ll fly away from here Using the red star as my guide I'll go to a place no one has ever seen If there’s something you want, use any means necessary That’s the rule and that’s how I’ve lived Did me the favor of telling me the truth No one, not anyone, I have no expectation of warmth from people What'll be left in the end is just me alone Videos Hashiri Nio - Akuma No Riddle AMV|Full Riddle Story of Devil - Official 11th Ending - Survival (Nio Hashiri)|TV Size Category:Anime Songs Category:Solos Category:Point of View Songs Category:Television Songs